


Falling for You

by traveltigress



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveltigress/pseuds/traveltigress
Summary: You are a witch sent to aid the Black Bulls in their quest to invade the Spade Kingdom. You knew the Bulls were a motley crew, but one in particular catches your eye.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Falling for You

It is always nerve-wracking to meet new people, but especially people with such a terrifying reputation as the Black Bulls. But, you steady yourself and enter into the building. “Heeeey! It’s the new girl!” slurred an obviously drunk woman from a far couch. “I’m Vanessa. I wasss told you were comin’. Here, have a seat next to me.” You hesitantly walk over to sit next to her, but before you could introduce yourself she continues. “I hear you come from the bitch queen… Wait I mean the Witch Queen. So tell me what can you do? You know, the minute the others come down here they are gonna want to test you out.”

“Test me out? How?”

“They’re men, what do you expect. They want you to fight!” Oh good, it’s not sexual. “So what can you do, huh?”

“I’m mostly support. I can do a bit of healing, enhancements, and cloaking. It’s mostly a lot of little things that are not very helpful in a direct fight. Not to mention that I need to be in direct contact with whoever I am helping.” 

The moment you said ‘direct contact’ a terrifying glint passed through her eyes. “Alright, this is what I want you to do…”

…

You could tell that the rest of the Black Bulls were descending on the common room due to the racket they were making. Vanessa’s plan was making you a bit nervous, but she said it would help you get into the Bull’s good graces. So it was probably a good idea, right? The moment the group came into the room Vanessa yelled, “Yami! The new girl is here!”

Almost immediately a blonde haired boy was inches from your nose saying “Yeah! Want to fight me!”

“Luck, no! Of course she doesn’t want to fight you right now,” shouted Magna.

“We should probably see what you are made of, though,” mused Yami. “Everyone! Lets go outside for this!” Once outside he asked, “Alright, kid, show me what you can do.”

You tried to speak up, but Vanessa took the reins, “I got this Yami. We had some good girl talk before you got here. Finral! Would you stand here a moment?” A scrawny man, assumedly Finral, meekly pointed at himself. “Yes you! Stand here. Yes, front and center!” As he moved out of the back of the crowd and into the light you could see his handsome features. That changed once Vanessa shouted, “Luck, get him!”

In a blur of moving Luck, Finral was left with a blow to the face. Instinctively you ran to him, hands already glowing with magic, to caress his face. He winced away from you at first, but then almost sank into your healing hands. However, in another blink of an eye he turned beet red and staggered away from you.

Vanessa, not missing a beat, continued, “But that’s not all! Finral, make as many portals as you can!” Still in shock, the man did as he was told. Seeing your cue, you nervously walked over and kissed him on the cheek. 

The portals nearly doubled in size but then quickly disappeared from his shock. Then you felt a thin pressure on your calves like a wire and you both were falling. He unfortunately cushioned your blow so you wound up on top of him. You immediately sat up straight on him and assessed for wounds. “Are you ok? Nothing hurt?” He was staring up at you, slightly mumbling, and beet red again. You then realized that you were essentially straddling him with your faces close enough that you could feel your breaths intermingle. You jumped off of him to hear the rest of the Bull’s falling over themselves with laughter. This was soon followed by congratulations to both Vanessa and you for the good show. Eventually, everyone went back inside and you enjoyed a good meal with them. 

It was great getting to know the Bulls, but you kept noticing that Finral was a bit distant and wouldn’t look you in the eyes. You were nervous that you had offended him or hurt his feelings so as dinner was winding down you took off after him once he left. He was moving surprisingly fast so by the time you caught up to him you blurted, “I’m so sorry! Vanessa thought it would be a good idea, but I had no idea that she was going to trip us. Honest!”

“So, then, you didn’t mean it? You were just poking fun at me?”

“I wasn’t trying to poke fun at you. I-I won’t deny that there were some parts that I enjoyed, though…”

For the first time he looked you in the eyes. You could see a weight come off his shoulders and his eyes darken, “Then you won’t mind if I do the same.” In an instant he had you up against the wall with his mouth on yours. His intensity caught you off guard, but you quickly melted into the kiss. You could feel his body up against yours as you snaked your fingers through his hair. A tingle started at the back of your neck and worked its way down your spine from the pleasure of being so close to someone.

The moment was broken when you heard voices coming from down the hall, “I wonder where she ran off to? I thought I saw her go down this way…” 

Panicked, you broke the kiss and whispered, “Hold my hand and stay quiet. They won’t notice us if we are up against the wall. Shade Magic- Cloaking.” At that you turned Finral and yourself invisible right as Vanessa and Charmie came down the hall. You held your breath, hoping they would just pass you by, and after a few heart pounding seconds they finally did. You released the spell to see Finral’s eyes wide with amazement. “We should definitely do this again, but I should probably catch up with them,” you say as you plant a quick kiss on his cheek and follow after the other women. What you don’t see is Finral standing there with his hand on the cheek you kissed, wistfully staring after you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan for this to get smutty eventually, but here is the first bit I've got.


End file.
